seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Contract Ships
These ships can only be acquired by completing specific contracts. __TOC__ Vasco da Gama (Vasco) A ship named after the famous Portuguese explorer Vasco Da Gama. He was the first European to reach India by sea by sailing around the southern tip of Africa in 1497-1499. San Antiago (Vespucci) San Antiago was an Italian caravel with two masts. It was one of the ships used by Amerigo Vespucci on his first voyage to the New World in 1497-98. The other ships were Wegiz, Repertago and Girmand. Concepción (Magalhães) She was one of the five ships used by Fernão de Magalhães on his circumnavigation of the globe. Concepción was commanded by Gaspar de Quesada, who was later executed for leading the mutiny against Magalhães. After Magalhães's death on the Philippines the crew was considerably diminished and there were not enough men to sail all three of the remaining ships. As a result Concepción was abandoned and burned. São Cristóvão (Bartolomeu Dias) São Cristóvão was the man-of-war of the Portuguese explorer Bartolomeu Dias. She was the flagship on his voyage to India by sailing around the southern tip of Africa. Dias returned on his ship back to Portugal after 16 months since his departure without reaching India. Cacafuego (Drake) Nuestra Señora de la Concepción was a 120-ton Spanish galleon that sailed the Peru - Panama trading route during the 16th century. She was also known under the nickname Cacafuego. She was the most famous prize of Sir Francis Drake on his circumnavigation of the globe. Perseverance (Fitch) Perseverance was the first working model of a steam boat built by the American inventor John Fitch. The first successful trial run of Perseverance was made on the Delaware River on August 22, 1787. Bonne Renommée (Champlain) Bonne Renommée was a French ship of 120 or 150 tons and 27,5m (90 ft) long. She was used by explorer Samuel de Champlain on his first voyage to America in 1603. She was the flagship captained by François Gravé Du Pont. The fleet consisted of two other ships. San Anton (Balboa) San Anton was a Spanish caravel that set sail together with Santa Maria de la Gracia for an expedition to Venezuela in 1501. The expedition was led by the explorer Rodrigo Bastidas and another explorer Vasco Núñez de Balboa took part on the expedition as an escudero, guard. SS Great Britain (Isambard) SS Great Britain was a steamship launched on 19 July 1843. She was designed by Isambard Kingdom Brunel for transatlantic service between Bristol and New York. She was the first screw-driven ocean-going ship made of iron. In 1862 she began her service on the route to Melbourne, Australia. In 1882 Great Britain was converted into a sailing ship to transport coal. For a time she served as a warehouse on the Falkland Islands until being scuttled in 1937. Now she serves as a visitor attraction and museum ship in Bristol Harbour. Zeemeeuw (Tasman) Zeemeeuw was a yacht of 100 tons and a crew of 41. She was used by the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman on his second Pacific voyage in 1644. Tasman's fleet included two other ships, Limmen and Braek. Resolution (Cook) HMS Resolution was a sloop of the Royal Navy, a converted merchant collier purchased by the Navy and adapted, in which Captain James Cook made his second and third voyages of exploration in the Pacific. MS Selandia (Ivar Knudsen) MS Selandia was a passenger-cargo diesel ship of the Danish East Asiatic Company, launched in 1912. She was the first advanced ocean-going diesel motor ship. She was sold to Panama in 1936 and renamed Norseman. She was renamed Tornator in 1940. Tornator was wrecked near Omaisaki, Japan in 1942. Lerina (Helen Barbey) Lerina was a Swiss sailing boat. She took part in the Summer Olympics of 1900 and won one gold and one silver medal. Helen De Pourtalès was one of the members of her crew and also one of the first women to take part in the Olympics. HMS Buckingham (Arthur Phillip) HMS Buckingham was a 70-gun third-rate ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1751. She was in service during the Seven Years' War with France. In 1771 Buckingham was converted to a storeship and renamed Grampus. On 11 November 1779, during a return voyage from Newfoundland, Grampus foundered in North Atlantic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ships